


A Good Idea?

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Making The Most Of It, Trapped in the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester wants to have a trip through an anomaly, Stephen makes the plans but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

“I want to go through an anomaly.” 

It took a few moments for those words to make their way through the comfortably post-coital haze Stephen had been enjoying, at least until those words registered. He turned over, an eyebrow quirked in a reasonable reproduction of his lover's trademark expression. “What did you say?”

“I thought I was perfectly clear,” James replied before leaning in for a kiss.

Stephen reluctantly pulled free, placing a hand on James' bare shoulder and pushing until he lay on the bed with Stephen looming over him. “What brought on this sudden urge to see an anomaly?” 

“Go through one, my dear boy.” James ran a distracting hand over Stephen's flank. “I really must see what all this fuss is about, after all, a good manager should know what his people do.”

Stephen closed his eyes for a moment, he'd feared this would happen every since the last meeting, when Nick had yelled that James knew nothing about what they did, sitting in his office at the ARC away from it all. 

“Stephen?” 

Stephen opened his eyes to meet the concerned gaze of his lover. “Let me chose the anomaly and come with you.”

“Stephen?” James repeated. “I would have thought you'd be trying to talk me out of this.”

“As if I could. You're more stubborn than Nick is when his mind's set on something.” Stephen snorted at the look of distaste that appeared on his lover's face. 

“I thought we'd agreed not to mention his name when we were in bed together?”

Stephen shrugged and smirked. “Well, love?” He ran a hand over his chest, tweaking his nipples, and his grin grew when James gave a needy moan. 

“Bloody tease,” James muttered.

“Only if I don't deliver on my promise.” Stephen leaned in for a kiss, moaning softly when James' finger grazed over his still-relaxed pucker. “And I plan too... once you agree to me planning your trip.” He rolled his hips and felt James buck up against him. 

“Fine,” James growled out.

“See, that wasn't so hard,” Stephen's words turned into a squawk when James flipped him onto his back.

“Hard?” James growled as he pinned Stephen to the bed. “I'll show you hard.”

“Yes, please.”

***

Stephen had planned their excursion down to the last detail, choosing an anomaly that had been opening regularly and staying open the same amount of time on every occasion. It was just typical that on this occasion, the anomaly had closed 45 minutes early. Trapping them on the wrong side of a closed anomaly.

“I thought this anomaly was stable?” 

“It has been,” Stephen said. “It opens for two-and-a-half hours every three days.”

“Until today.”

“Until today,” Stephen agreed. “Look, James. I'm sorry, I knew this was a bad idea.”

“No.” James shook his head. “I wanted to come here.” He glanced around before turning back to Stephen. “I assume you've checked this area for any dangerous creatures?”

“Of course,” Stephen replied, wondering where James was going with this. 

“Excellent.”

“James? I wouldn't have thought you'd be so...” Stephen trailed off, uncertain how to finish his comment. 

“Happy?” James asked. “This uncomplaining? This place might lack several modern conveniences, Stephen, but it also has a number of advantages.”

“Oh?” Stephen asked.

“Indeed,” James continued, kissing Stephen soundly. 

“No Nick?” Stephen asked playfully. 

“True,” James agreed. 

“No telephone calls in the middle of the night?” Stephen suggested, his hand wandering southwards. 

“Warmer,” James replied, his own hands stroking over Stephen's arse.

“No answering the minister's every demand?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Nothing else?” Stephen asked, pouting for all he was worth. He knew it worked when James gave him a fond smile.

“Three days of just you and me and no interruptions.” James caressed Stephen's face. He glanced up at a distant roar. “Although I would suggest we find somewhere safe and comfortable to enjoy ourselves.”

“Good idea,” Stephen said, dragging James towards a cave he'd scouted out on an earlier visit.


End file.
